Ser hombre
by SpringlesLover
Summary: Ser un adolescente es algo difícil, mucho mas si tienes amigos idiotas como Reiner y novias como Sasha. Connie se volverá hombre más rápido de lo que imaginaba


**Notas:** Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta, mi mas reciente creacion Springleriana (_Springleriana: que viene de Springles_)

Ojala les guste, los veré en las notas finales para decirles unas cosillas.

* * *

Era el recreo después de la clase más incómoda de Biología: Educación sexual.

Ponerle un condón a un pepino fue lo menos extraño de la clase. Enserio, espero que ese vídeo sea rápidamente borrado de mi mente para no tener que pasar un largo periodo de terapia.

Las chicas estaban totalmente sonrojadas poniendo el preservativo en el vegetal.

Los chicos, por otro lado, se jactaban de lo bien que lo hacían, que después de tantas veces ya era pan comido.

Todos se burlaron de mí cuando, creyéndome el mejor de todos, abrí el pequeño paquete con los dientes y accidentalmente rompí su contenido.

"Bien hecho Springer" dijo Jean golpeando mi espalda mientras estábamos sentados en las mesas, esperando la siguiente clase

"Te luciste" dijo Reiner con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro

"Gracias Reiner" dije sarcásticamente

"Sabes que esa es la prueba definitiva, ¿cierto?" dijo Eren

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dije arqueando una ceja

"No te hagas" dijo Bertholdt riendo nerviosamente

"¿Qué cosa?" dije un poco irritado

"Ya sabes" dijo Reiner mirando alrededor y acercándose a mí, fingiendo discreción "que eres virgen"

"No lo soy" dije más nervioso de lo que debería

"No tienes de qué avergonzarte" dijo Eren apuntando a Armin, que hablaba con Annie al otro lado del salón "no eres el único"

"¿Acaso tú ya lo has hecho?" Le dije mirándolo desafiante

Todos lo miraron expectantes mientras él sonreía satisfecho

"Claro que sí" dijo "pero ustedes no la conocen, era de mi otra escuela"

_Esa es la mentira más grande que he escuchado_

"Pff" dijo Jean riendo en su mano "eso lo decía yo, cuando tenía catorce"

Todos rieron y Eren sonrojaba

"Bueno" continuo Jean apuntando a Marco "aquí está otro que aún no ha tocado a nadie"

"Cállate Jean" dijo Marco sonrojado, empujando a su amigo hasta que cayó de la mesa, golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo.

_Te lo mereces Jean_

"Yo creo" dijo Reiner cruzando los brazos "que el tema aquí no es quien lo ha hecho, sino más bien que nuestro Connie aún no es un hombre"

_¿Por qué el sexo me haría un hombre?_

_Ya me afeito, creí qué eso ya era suficiente para demostrar que soy uno._

"Debemos arreglar eso" dijo Eren agitando mi hombro

"Al menos ya nos ahorramos un paso" dijo Jean incorporándose de nuevo a la conversación

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Bertholdt

"No hay que conseguirle una novia" contestó Jean sonriendo de una forma sugestiva

Mis mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo.

Miré a la dirección en donde estaba Sasha, por suerte estaba demasiado distraída devorándose un sándwich y hablando con las chicas como para escuchar lo que Jean había dicho.

"Muy bien Springer" dijo Reiner buscando algo en su bolsillo "esta noche veras estrellas"

Acto seguido me entrega un condón que, se supone, debería estar en un pepino.

"¿Está noche?" dije tratando de evitar que Reiner me metiera el paquetito en el ojo para que lo recibiera.

"Hoy habías invitado a Sasha a tu casa, ¿no?" dijo levantando sus delgadas cejas

_La verdad es que no._

_Desde antes de que fuéramos novios, ella iba jueves por medio a mi casa para ver una película y comer algo._

_Creo que desde siempre hemos actuado como una pareja, pero desde solo unos meses tuve los pantalones para pedirle que "definiéramos" nuestra relación._

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el timbre sonó y todos volvieron a sus asientos, por lo que tuve que guardar rápidamente el condón en mi bolsillo antes de que Sasha volviera a mi lado

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo tocando mi mejilla cuando se sentó en la silla "estas hirviendo"

"¿Qué?" dije fingiendo estar distraído "ah, nada, tengo calor, eso es todo"

"Connie" dijo levantando una ceja, tratando de contener su risa "hay diez grados de temperatura ¿cómo es posible qué tengas calor?"

_Mierda_

"Exacto, ¿no ves lo abrigado qué estoy?" dije señalándome "me estoy asando en mi propio jugo"

Se rió

Mientras Pixis explicaba las razones de la primera guerra mundial, al parecer todo empezó cuando un archiduque y su esposa fueron asesinados, yo sentía un peso gigante en mi bolsillo derecho

_¿Qué diablos haré?_

_Culpo a la escuela por esto. ¿Por qué no nos enseñan acerca de enfermedades mortales o mutaciones?_

_Cosas que no hagan a un adolescente pensar en sexo. No es mucho pedir._

No me di cuenta de que el timbre ya había tocado y que Sasha estaba junto a mi esperándome para ir a casa. Cuando tomó mi mano para qué me levantara, Reiner me miró levantó las cejas sugestivamente antes de desparecer por la puerta.

_Es un idiota_

Llegando a casa, Sasha seguía mirándome preocupada

"Estoy bien" dije sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo para abrir la puerta

"Fingiré que te creo Connie" dijo seriamente

Saqué la lengua antes de que la puerta se abriera y el frío del invierno se quedará afuera.

Mientras ella preparaba chocolate caliente, yo buscaba alguna película para pasar el rato

Cuando volvió con las tazas y una bolsa de malvaviscos, se sentó en el sillón y mientras me acercaba una taza me dijo

"Muy bien, dime de una vez lo que te pasa"

Di un gran suspiro y le conté lo que había pasado con los chicos, también mencioné el condón que Reiner me había dado y que aún estaba en mi bolsillo.

No podía parar de reír

"¿Cómo los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas?" dijo secándose el par de lágrimas que habían salido por la risa

"Gracias" dije tomando un sorbo de chocolate "por si no te diste cuenta, soy uno"

"Créeme" dijo sonriendo "lo noté"

"Empecemos con la película" dije fingiendo seriedad

Ella se acomodó a mi lado, asegurándose de no derramar ni una gota de su chocolate caliente

"¿Otra vez?" dijo sin quitar la vista de la tele

"Sabes que me encanta Piratas del Caribe" dije sonriendo como idiota

"A mí también" dijo "pero también te gustan otras películas, ¿por qué ver ésta?"

Seguramente no lo recuerda

"Con ésta película te pedí que fueras mi novia, me gusta recordarlo"

"Aww" dijo besándome la mejilla "eres un cursi"

"Acepta que te encanta" dije sonriendo satisfecho

"Si, si" dijo sacando la lengua

A medida de que la película avanzaba, el chocolate caliente fue desapareciendo de nuestras tazas.

Sasha tenía su cabeza en mi hombro y mi mano estaba en su cadera.

De pronto, levantó su cabeza de mi hombro, me miro a los ojos y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Cuando se apartó, arqueé una ceja confundido.

"Tenías chocolate ahí" dijo apuntando la esquina de mi labio

Me incliné para darle un beso en la esquina de la boca

"También tenías algo ahí" dije sonriendo, pasando mi pulgar por su mejilla.

Ella, algo sonrojada, sonrió y empezamos a besarnos. La película quedó en el olvido detrás de nuestras caricias.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acomodando en el sillón. Nos aseguramos de que las tazas estuvieran seguras en la mesa de café. Sasha quedó sobre mí, su pierna entre las mías, haciendo una ligera presión en mi ingle.

"Mmh...¿Estás segura de esto?" dije separándome de ella

Demoró un poco en responder, sus ojos miraban mis labios y luego mis ojos.

"No lo estaría haciendo si no lo estuviera" dijo finalmente quitando ese peso de mis hombros

_Esto va en serio Springer, no lo arruines_.

Saqué el paquetito de mi bolsillo y lo dejé sobre la mesita de café.

Ambos lo miramos por un rato antes de mirarnos a los ojos, sonreír y seguir besándonos.

Sus labios hacían un camino desde mi boca a mi cuello. Y yo, mientras hacía unos sonidos de "placer", deslice lentamente mi mano, que estaba en su cadera, y le di un pequeño apretón en el muslo derecho.

Al parecer esto la sorprendió, porque, además de morderme el cuello, le dio un rodillazo a mi amiguito, que se estaba haciendo notar.

Todo el romanticismo se fue a la basura.

"Mierda" dije entre dientes poniendo ambas manos en mi entrepierna y retorciéndome de dolor

Sasha se aparto de mí y se arrodilló al otro lado del sillón

"Connie" dijo con su mano en la boca "Lo siento...yo...Pff"

Empezó a reír como loca, mirándome

"No te rías" le dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sentarme "no sé qué me duele más, el cuello o mi ingle"

"Me sorprendiste" dijo ya más calmada tratando de no apartar sus ojos de los míos "lo lamento, creo que no estoy lista para...tu sabes...esto"

La acerque a mi rodeándola por la cintura y le dije

"No te preocupes, no tengo prisa"

"¿Podrías decirme eso sin tu mano en la entrepierna y un condón frente a nosotros?"

Quite rápidamente mi mano de mi pantalón y tomé el preservativo, acercándolo a nosotros

"Reiner tenia razón"

"¿En qué?" dijo Sasha arqueando una ceja

"Dijo que vería estrellas y vaya que lo hice" dije sobando mi cuello, inflamado por la mordida.

Se rio

"Si" dijo besando mi mejilla "lo siento por eso"

La película ya estaba en la escena en que Will salva a Jack de la horca. Esa era una de mis escenas favoritas, porque ¿a quién no le gusta ver a dos tipos uniéndose para patear traseros?

No nos movimos de nuestra posición, ni siquiera cuando la película terminó. Nos quedamos viendo televisión hasta que escuchamos la perilla de la puerta moverse.

No me hubiera sentido tan nervioso si no hubiera tenido el condón aún en mi mano.

"Mierda" dije guardando el paquetito dentro de mi bolsillo lo más rápido que pude, mientras Sasha trataba de contener su risa.

"Hola chicos" dijo mi madre cuando dejo su abrigo colgado junto a la puerta "¿cómo estuvo la película?"

"Bien" dije riendo nervioso

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo acercándose a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos "pareces un tomate"

"N-Nada" dije rascándome la nuca y mirando al otro lado

"Muy bien, Pinocho" dijo incrédula "ayúdame con las bolsas"

"Ok" dije levantándome del sillón y dirigiéndome al auto

"No es un buen mentiroso" alcancé a escuchar de mi madre antes de salir por la puerta.

Sasha sólo contestó con una risita.

Luego ser la cena, despedí a Sasha en la puerta.

"Llámame cuando llegues" dije arreglando su bufanda

"Claro, mamá" dijo ella plantando un dulce beso en mis labios

"Adiós" dije cuando nos separamos

"Nos vemos mañana" dijo ella empezando su camino a casa.

Entré a casa, dejando el frío atrás, mi madre, que estaba en el comedor me miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?" dijo mientras sacaba los platos de la mesa

"Sasha me dio un chupón" dije mirándola a los ojos

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de mi "sinceridad"

"Oh" dijo riendo "no te hizo falta inventar una escusa, ¿verdad?"

"No" dije riendo nervioso, rascándome la sien "voy a mi habitación"

"Muy bien cariño" dijo ella sonriendo

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, sentí como mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

_Nunca una mentira me había funcionado tan bien con mi mamá._

Corrí hacia mi cama y me lancé a ella haciendo que todos los resortes rechinaran

"AAAHHHH" grite contra la almohada. Fue uno de esos gritos que te ayudaban a quitar ese molesto nudo en la garganta.

Me quede así un rato hasta que mis pulmones gritaron por oxigeno, me obligue a mi mismo a levantar mi cabeza de la almohada y dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Me puse mi pijama y me cubrí con las sabanas para empezar a dormir, no me importo el hecho de que eran solo las nueve de la noche.

Al día siguiente, desperté con energía de sobra.

_Creo que debería dormirme a las nueve más seguido..._

_Ok no._

Fui al baño para descargar mi vejiga y, antes de cerrar la puerta, noté que mis pantalones ya no estaban en el suelo donde los deje anoche, sino que colgados en la silla junto al escritorio.

Debería agradecerle a mamá después.

Siempre hace eso, además aprovecha de revisar los bolsillos...

"Mierda" balbucee subiendo mis calzoncillos, saliendo del baño a toda prisa para ir directamente a mis pantalones.

_Por favor que esté ahí._

No. El preservativo no estaba en el bolsillo en que lo había dejado, ni en ningún otro

Di un gran suspiro, me puse un par de jeans, una playera manga larga, una capucha y luego me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar.

Mi madre estaba ahí, me había preparado un tazón de cereales y yogurt. Justo al lado de la cuchara estaba el condón que Reiner me había dado ayer.

"Buenos días" dije silenciosamente

"Hola" dijo aterradoramente feliz

Me senté en la silla y tomé la cuchara para empezar mi desayuno

Ella se sentó frente a mí con una taza de té en las manos, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño paquete.

"Y" dijo obligándome a dar un pequeño salto "¿no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Nop" dije después de un rato tratando de pensar en algo sin resultados

"Entonces" dijo sin perder su sonrisa "¿por qué había un condón en tu bolsillo?"

"Mira, ayer tuvimos educación sexual, Reiner me dio ese condón, se lo conté a Sasha y pensamos hacerlo, pero ella accidentalmente le dio un rodillazo a mi ingle y mordió mi cuello. Nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad no estábamos listos para algo así y nos quedamos viendo la película hasta que llegaste"

Se quedó callada y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

_Si le iba a contar algo mejor decirle todo._

"Bueno" dijo tomando un sorbo de té "al menos fuiste sincero"

_¿Qué?_

"¿No vas a castigarme?" dije sorprendido "¿regañarme? ¿Nada?"

Levantó la vista y sonrió

"¿Por qué lo haría?" dijo arqueando una ceja, tratando de comprender mi confusión "digo, no me gusta la idea de que tengas sexo a esta edad, para mi aún eres un bebe, pero me alegra de que se hayan dado cuenta de eso ustedes mismos. Y creo que el golpe y la mordida es suficiente castigo para ti"

No tenía palabras, las bolitas de cereal ya estaban disueltas en el yogurt, haciendo una masa chiclosa.

_Uugh no me gustan así._

"Connie" dijo mi madre después de un rato, obligándome a levantar la vista de mi plato "llegarás tarde"

"Ah cierto" dije volviendo a la realidad, levantándome de la silla y besando a mi mamá en la mejilla "gracias por el desayuno, adiós"

"No hay de que amor" dijo con sus manos abrazando la taza "que te vaya bien, saluda a Sasha de mi parte...ah, y a Reiner" terminó con un tono burlón.

"Está bien" dije sonriendo, tomando mi mochila y saliendo al mundo exterior.

Seis grados de temperatura.

_Y a mí se me ocurre afeitarme la cabeza._

Mientras caminaba, perdido en mis pensamientos, exhalando fuera de mi bufanda para ver mi aliento evaporarse, unas manos alcanzaron mi cara, lo cual, obviamente, me obligo a detener mis pies.

Todos mis otros sentidos se amplificaron.

_No es Sasha, estas manos son muy grandes para ser las de ella._

Inhale una gran cantidad de aire.

_Solo conozco a un maldito que usa esa colonia_

"Hola Reiner" dije sonriendo, con mis ojos aun tapados por las manos del rubio

"¿Como mierda supiste que era yo?" dijo quitando sus manos y poniéndose junto a mí.

"Reiner" dije empezando a caminar "eres el único que ocupa esa colonia para parecer mas adulto"

Arqueo una ceja.

"Se llama tener elegancia Springer" dijo a mi lado

_Si claro_

"Por cierto" continuo "¿Y?"

"¿Y, qué?" dije tratando de hacerme el desentendido

Golpeo mi hombro y dijo

"No te hagas, ¿ya eres un hombre o no?"

_Uugh, ¿qué le digo?_

_Bueno, fui lo bastante hombre para decirle a Sasha lo que sentía por ella._

_Fui lo bastante hombre para aceptar su decisión de esperar a que estemos listos._

_Fui lo bastante hombre para contarle a mi madre lo que pasó._

_Fui lo bastante hombre para aceptar de antemano cualquier castigo._

"Si" dije mirándolo a los ojos "ya soy un hombre"

Me dio una gran palmada en la espalda

"Genial Connie" dijo sonriendo "¿y cómo fue?"

"Como si fuera a decírtelo" dije riendo

"Fui yo el que te dio el condón" dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "merezco saberlo"

"Eres un pervertido" dije seriamente "si quieres ese tipo de cosas busca en internet, hay un montón"

"De eso si sabes" dijo sonriendo satisfecho

"Cállate Reiner" dije golpeando sus costillas a través de su abrigo.

Paró de caminar y empezó a retorcerse por el dolor.

"Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde" dije unos pasos más adelante, volteándome hacia él.

Levantó la vista y sonrió diabólicamente

"¿Una carrera?" dijo cuando se enderezó

Miré hacia la dirección donde estaba la escuela, faltaban cerca de cuatro cuadras para llegar.

"Hecho" dije arreglando mi mochila y yendo a su lado

"Preparados" dijo el inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante

"Listos" dije haciendo lo mismo

"¡Fuera!" dijo él, empujándome a los arbustos, que estaban cubiertos de escarcha, y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

"Hey" le grite incrustado en el arbusto "¡Tramposo hijo de puta!"

"¡Nunca establecimos reglas!" gritó dando unos pasos en reversa para reírse de mí, volteo en dirección a la escuela y siguió corriendo.

Me retorcí en la planta hasta que, finalmente, mi mochila se desengancho de las ramas y pude salir de ahí. Empecé a correr a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar al tramposo de Reiner.

Mientras corríamos, por un momento, nos vi desde otro punto de vista. Y dos chicos de dieciséis años haciendo una carrera para llegar a la escuela no es algo que vaya de la mano con "madurez".

_La inmadurez es lo único que nos separa de los adultos y de sus "cosas", entre esas, el sexo._

_Claro que no diré que no me importa el sexo, o que no pienso en él la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero creo que es algo que merece la pena esperar. Sobre todo por Sasha._

_De todos modos, tengo toda una vida por delante._

* * *

**Notas: **¿por qué no ven una pelicula romantica? .-.

La respuesta, porque yo soy demasiado genial y ruda y no veo (no recuerdo) peliculas romanticas, ademas porque piratas del caribe me encanta y es de las pocas que me se de memoria.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, con este fic y el del cumpleaños de Jean, no estoy hecha para escribir cosas "sexys", es como una voz en mi cerebro que dice "¿Como arruinar este romantico momento?" y pasan cosas como estas, pero bue...

Espero que hayan disfrutado y dejenme un guapo review para decirme lo que les parecio.

Buenas noches, ire a dormir porque mañana tengo clases.


End file.
